Star Wars: Chronicles of the Blue Lantern
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After being subjected to horrible visions from the Force, Ahsoka Tano begins to question the meaning of these visions. But when she is chosen by a blue power ring, all of that changes. Look out, universe; for the blue light of hope burns bright!
1. Chapter 1

_**I got this idea after reading a Green Lantern comic. But what if Ahsoka had found a Blue Lantern power ring and became a Blue Lantern? Major EPICNESS, THAT'S WHAT! And so, I now hope that you all enjoy my newest crossover, and leave plenty of reviews!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Green Lantern! But if I did, the Red Lantern Corp. would've been given a lot more respect!**_

* * *

"In fearful day, in raging night," = Talking

" _With strong hearts full our souls ignite," = Thinking_

 _"When all seems lost in the war of light," = Lantern Power Ring Talking_

" **Look to the stars," = Yelling**

 **"For hope burns Bright!" = Holo Comm.**

* * *

 _ **A Frightful Vision**_

* * *

In her quarters of the Jedi Temple, sixteen year old Ahsoka Tano was having a very bad sleep. She was grunting, tossing and turning with her eyes screwed shut tighter than she'd think was possible. It was obvious that she was having a very bad dream, and was muttering things like "no!" and "leave me alone!" in her sleep.

But what could be causing her to be in such a fretful sleep? Was this perhaps a side effect of the trial she went through last week? Or was this perhaps a vision from the Force? At this moment, I do not know. But perhaps if we delve into her subconscious mind, we'll find the answers we seek.

 _ **(Anakin: Do you really have to talk like a Wise Man in every single paragraph?)**_

 _ **(Me: It's a Green Lantern crossover! What do you want me to do, act like Sinestro? Now shut up, and let me type!)**_

Ignore that little bit of fourth wall breaking, folks. Let's take a look at Ahsoka's dream and see just what the heck is going on with her.

* * *

 _ *****In Ahsoka's Dream*****_

* * *

Ahsoka was running as fast as her legs would carry her, panting hard and sweating profusely as she continued to push herself past her limits. Behind her was something she never wanted to see ever again. It was herself from when she was taken over by the Dark Side of the Force, but she was different from before.

She had the same sickly yellow eyes and dark lines on her face, but was now wearing a black bodysuit with a bright yellow armored leotard over it, honey yellow armored shinguards going from the knees halfway up her thighs, and goldenrod yellow gloves and shoes. On her chest was a black circle with a bright yellow symbol that looked vaguely like a lantern in the middle. And on her right middle finger was a bright yellow ring with the same symbol on it.

Dark Ahsoka thrust her arm forward, and shot a beam of yellow light from her ring at Good Ahsoka, changing the light into chains as she did. The chains wrapped around G. Ahsoka, immobilizing her and causing her to fall to the ground! D. Ahsoka chuckled evilly, and used the light from her ring to lift her up to face her.

"W **h** **y** _d_ _o_ **y** **o** u r _u_ **n f** _ **ro**_ **m th** _ **e**_ _D_ _ar_ k Sid **e?** Don' _t yo_ _u w_ _ **an**_ **t t** **he p** _ **o**_ _w_ er o **f m** _ **y y**_ _el_ _lo_ _ **w l**_ **igh** t o **f** **fe** ar _?"_ D. Ahsoka asked.

"NO! I WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO THE DARK SIDE! I AM A JEDI!" G. Ahsoka replied defiantly.

D. Ahsoka scowled at the proclamation, but then smirked and chuckled darkly. Somehow she had expected that her goody two shoes counterpart would say something like that. But then again, it's always the defiant ones that crack the quickest.

" **P** _ **er**_ _ha_ _ps_ a gli _mp_ _ **s**_ **e a** t t _h_ _e_ p **o** **ss** _ **ib**_ _l_ _e_ fu _tu_ _r_ _ **e w**_ **il** **l** he _lp_ _y_ _ **o**_ _ **u**_ de _c_ _i_ _ **d**_ **e."**

D. Ahsoka pointed her ring to the right, and shot a beam of yellow light that opened what looked like a small portal of some kind. What G. Ahsoka saw was something absolutely horrifying.

"What… what is this?!"

The portal was showing what looked to be Coruscant in complete ruins! There was smoke, fire, and destroyed buildings everywhere! People were dying, all of the Jedi seemed to have been imprisoned, and the Clone armies were all vaporized! In the center of the carnage was the same Dark Ahsoka, who was sitting on a golden yellow throne at the top of what was once the Jedi Temple.

"No…! NO! THIS CAN'T BE!"

"O _h,_ _b_ u **t** _ **i**_ _t_ i **s.** _ **L**_ _ **o**_ _o_ k a _t_ _i_ t. **D** **r** _ **i**_ _n_ _k_ it _i_ _ **n**_ **!"** D. Ahsoka commanded. "T _h_ _i_ s **p** **a** _ **t**_ _h_ et _i_ _ **c**_ **u** **n** i _v_ _ **e**_ _ **r**_ _s_ e c **a** _n_ _b_ e **a** _ **l**_ **l** yo _u_ _r_ **s** _ **i**_ _ **f**_ _y_ _o_ u s **i** **m** _p_ _l_ **y** **a** _ **c**_ _ **c**_ _e_ pt _t_ _h_ _ **e**_ **l** i _g_ _ **h**_ **t** o _f_ _ **f**_ **e** ar _!"_

The yellow light began to shine even brighter as the chains around our favorite Togruta Padawan tightened like a Burmese Python's coils around prey! G. Ahsoka screamed loudly in pain and fear as her dark self laughed at her good self's pain. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity… everything went completely white.

* * *

 _ *****The Real World*****_

* * *

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open as she screamed at the top of her lungs. That was one heck of a vision! Her entire body and her sheets were soaked in a cold sweat and she was panting hard as she caught her breath.

Her pupils and irises had also shrunk to the size of pinholes and were darting back and forth nervously.

" _That's the hundred and forty second time this month!"_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

It's true; Ahsoka has been having these visions many times for a whole month now. Each time she nearly gave into the evil yellow light, she woke up before anything could happen to her. But every time she had that vision, her evil self would get more and more sadistic in her methods of convincing our young Padawan.

IT WAS DRIVING HER INSANE! JUST WHAT DO THOSE VISIONS MEAN?!

* * *

 _ **Okay, guys, I need your help. I'm on a bit of a Marvel/DC craze now, and I need your suggestions. I plan on making a sequel to all my stories that involve Marvel and DC that combines all of their worlds. I just need ideas for who should become what hero and why. The characters I currently have in mind include**_

 _ **Danny Fenton**_

 _ **Juniper Lee**_

 _ **Maximum Ride**_

 _ **Anakin Skywalker**_

 _ **Padmé Amidala (Skywalker)**_

 _ **Barriss Offee**_

 _ **If you have suggestions for what Marvel or DC heroes/Anti Heroes they should become, let me know in the reviews and give me an idea of how it might happen and why. Now, I'm off to update Ben 10: Spiderman Chronicles!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**When we last saw Ahsoka, she'd just had a vision from the Force. What does this vision mean and why does she keep having it? When exactly will she become a Blue Lantern? Let's find out!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or The Green Lantern Animated Series!**_

* * *

 _ **A stressful morning**_

* * *

The alarm went off at 7:00 am sharp, and Ahsoka groaned tiredly as she woke up. That vision had kept her awake until five minutes before the alarm would go off, and as a result, she didn't get a lot of sleep. It was just another gloriously tired day in her Force Sensitive hell on Earth.

 _ **(Padmé: Can't say hell.)**_

She turned off the alarm before tiredly dragging herself to her closet to get some fresh clothing… Only to trip over her own two feet and land flat on her face. That didn't stop her from literally dragging herself to her closet. Ahsoka was never a morning person, but the lack of sleep was really beginning to get to her.

Her door opened to reveal her master, Anakin Skywalker, fully dressed and ready to start the day. Or he would be, if his Padawan wasn't in such an odd position.

"Hey, Snips, what's going on? Why're you on the floor?" Anakin asked.

All he got in response was quiet snoring. It was clear that Ahsoka had fallen asleep in her attempt to get fresh clothing. Anakin shook her awake, and ended up getting punched in the gut for his efforts.

That woke her up!

"OH MY GOSH! Master, I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Ahsoka asked in panic.

"I'm fine… Muscle spasm… Perfectly normal…!" Anakin managed to get out.

But now that he got a good look at his Padawan, he could definitely see that Ahsoka was most certainly NOT normal. Well, as normal as she could get, at least.

Ahsoka's face was a very bright pink which is pale for her species, and even her lekku had paled drastically. There were serious bags under her eyes, and Anakin could see serious amounts of fear in the eyes of his Padawan. But what Ahsoka was so scared of, he didn't know.

"Ahsoka, are you okay?" Anakin asked. "You don't look so hot."

"I feel really tired, to tell you the truth." Ahsoka groaned with a yawn.

This got Anakin to thinking. He knew that his Padawan wouldn't be up to training with how tired she currently was. And he knew from their connection through the Force that Ahsoka had been having very bad nightmares that were the cause of her losing so much sleep.

But that still begs the question; what were these nightmares about? And more importantly, how could they be affecting Ahsoka's mental health so badly? Anakin didn't want to dwell on it too much. For now, he had to help his Padawan get some rest.

"Come on, Snips. Let's get you back to bed." Anakin said, helping her back into bed. "Training can wait for awhile, and no offense, but you look like a zombie right now."

"But master… *yawn*... I'm not… tired…!" Ahsoka yawned as she tried to protest.

Anakin just shook his head a bit and tucked the young Togruta into bed.

"You and I both know that that's a lie, Snips. Don't worry about practice, for now. What's important right now is to get you well again." Anakin offered as a rebuttal.

Ahsoka really didn't want to go to sleep, but at this point, she was too tired to argue. Besides, even she could tell that this lack of sleep and those visions were making her sick. Why I bet her temperature's so high that if you tried to cook an egg on her forehead, it'd turn out hardboiled!

Anakin left the room and came back a minute later with a glass of ice cold water for Ahsoka. He gently put it on her nightstand, then kissed her forehead.

"Try to get some sleep, Snips. I'll be back to check on you later, okay?"

Ahsoka just nodded, and closed her eyes as she fell asleep. And this time, it seemed like it was going to be a peaceful sleep. Oh, if only she knew what this next vision would bring…

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Green Lantern: The Animated Series!**_

* * *

 _ **Meeting One's Self**_

* * *

In the mess hall, Anakin was sitting alone with a cup of coffee as his thoughts rested on one thing. The health of his Padawan. When Ahsoka first started having these nightmares, they weren't this bad. But they were beginning to get out of hand now.

" _I don't understand. How could a dream possibly have these kinds of effects on one's mind?"_ Anakin asked himself.

"Something on your mind, Anakin?"

Our favorite Jedi Knight looked up to see two members of the Jedi High Council sitting across from him. One of them was his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The other was a Jedi that Anakin recognized as Aayla Secura, a blue skinned, female Twi'lek Jedi who specializes in teaching younglings. And she's pretty darn good at it too!

They both seemed to have some degree of concern towards Ahsoka from what Anakin was sensing, and he had a pretty good guess as to why.

"It's Ahsoka." Anakin replied. "She's been plagued by terrible nightmares, and I can't seem to figure out why."

"Yes, I too have heard about the night terrors that she has been experiencing. And from what I can sense, they appear to be recurring nightmares." Aayla added.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard as he thought about what was just said. He knew that these nightmares that Anakin's Padawan was experiencing were in no way a natural occurrence. There had to be something more to it than that. That's when an idea struck like an anvil falling on his head.

"Maybe her dreams are actually visions from the Force." Obi-Wan suggested.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"Think about it, Anakin. The Force could be trying to warn Ahsoka of a great danger that is looming over the horizon, and these visions may be the result of those warnings! If that's the case, then we need to figure this out as soon as possible!"

"I suppose that is possible… but what event could possibly cause such horrendous visions?" Aayla asked.

That got all three of them to thinking. It was pretty unusual for the Force to send nightmares to people. But they also knew from experience that some visions could be more terrifying than others. All three of them just hoped that the young Togruta girl would be okay after this.

Speaking of Ahsoka…

* * *

 _ *****Dream World*****_

* * *

Ahsoka was wandering about in what seemed like a black void. Her guard was up due to her past experiences here, and she was on the lookout for any signs of that evil version of herself and her yellow light. So far, neither were around, but Ahsoka wasn't about to let her guard down. But for whatever reason, she couldn't seem to sense any form of danger.

Okay, call her paranoid, but Ahsoka's reasons for being so cautious are certainly justified. That yellow light had really hurt her, and she didn't want to take any chances this time.

As she looked around, Ahsoka noticed that she wasn't even moving forward. She was just floating in midair. And that in itself was enough to set off the metaphorical alarm bells that were in her head.

" _Where is that yellow light? Has it given up, or is it just biding its time?"_

Ahsoka kept searching. And she did indeed find a light. But this light wasn't the scary yellow light that had caused her so much pain in the past. She saw a glowing blue portal of some kind floating towards her as if to show her something.

Her first instinct was to run away, but for some odd reason, her legs just wouldn't move. The blue light gave off this calm, hopeful, and welcoming aura that Ahsoka felt drawn to. Soon, the portal reached Ahsoka, and a small blue ring floated from it. At first, she withdrew a bit from it, until the ring spoke in a calming fashion. A tone of voice that was almost motherly.

 _"Ahsoka Tano of the Jedi Order, you have unfathomable amounts of hope coursing through your heart. Step through the portal, and see a world that is one of your many possible futures."_

Ahsoka didn't know what came over her, but she slowly started to walk towards the portal. Once she stepped through, there was a bright blue flash and Ahsoka disappeared.

* * *

 _ *****On the Other Side of the Portal*****_

* * *

When the light died down, Ahsoka opened her eyes to see that she was back at the Jedi Temple. But it was different from before. It was so bright and beautiful with acres upon acres of lush greenery all over the place. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Wow…! Is this really the temple?" Ahsoka asked herself. "It's so… beautiful!"

"Glad that you like what you're seeing, little one."

Ahsoka turned around to see - HOLY GUACAMOLE! IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?!

Ahsoka was looking at what appeared to be herself, but she was so much different! This version of herself looked older, wiser, and seemed stronger in the Force. She also seemed to be a lot happier than the current Ahsoka is; almost as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders years ago.

"What the?! Who are you?!" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm you, child." Older Ahsoka answered.

"But if you're me, then who am I?" Younger Ahsoka asked.

O. Ahsoka giggled at her younger self's question. She knew from experience that this would be more than a little confusing.

"I know this is gonna sound crazy, but you are you also." O. Ahsoka replied.

"But if you're me, and I'm me, then does that mean…?"

"That's right, kiddo! I'm you from the distant future!"

Y. Ahsoka couldn't believe it. She was standing right in front of her future self, and nothing bad was happening to anyone or anything! So, she did the one thing that made sense here.

*THUMP!*

She fainted.

* * *

 _ **Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUNNN! Oh dear, a paradox has just occurred. Now, I'm gonna get to work on the next chapter of Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse: Red Lantern. But I'd like to hear your ideas for who should become a lantern. Here are the requirements.**_

 _ **1\. Must say who it is**_

 _ **2\. What ring color they receive**_

 _ **3\. Why they are chosen by that ring**_

 _ **4\. What their costume will look like**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Green Lantern: The Animated Series!**_

* * *

 _ **Receiving the Ring**_

* * *

"Ohhh… What a crazy dream. I went into the future and met an older version of myself. Pfft! Yeah, like THAT would ever happen!" Ahsoka said to herself when she woke up.

"Who says it can't?" asked a familiar voice.

Ahsoka bolted up faster than she ever thought possible, and looked up to see her future self sitting in a tree branch with an amused look on her face. This set off a few alarm bells in the young Togruta's head.

"How long have I been out?" Young Ahsoka asked.

Adult Ahsoka jumped down from the branch she was sitting on, her amused look never leaving her face.

"Oh, not long. Just an hour and a half." she replied.

Y. Ahsoka slowly stood back up, and looked at her older self in both awe and slight apprehension. This was all so awkward for her. She was standing in front of her future self, completely unsure of whether this would cause a paradox or not. And it seemed as though her older self had just read her mind.

"Relax there, girl! This won't open any wonky holes in the fabric of space and time!" O. Ahsoka assured. "And I should know. I've gone through this because, well, I'm you."

"Point taken. But I have to wonder, how is this possible?" Y. Ahsoka asked. "I mean, this kinda thing doesn't seem like something that happens all the time. You know what I'm saying? And is this really…"

"The future? Yes. Or, at least a possible future should certain events fall into place at the right point in time. But, we'll cover that later. Right now, I'd like to show you something." O. Ahsoka said.

The older version of our favorite Togruta started walking towards the temple while her younger self followed. As they walked along, the young Togruta couldn't help but notice the feeling of peace and tranquility that radiated through the area. It calmed her greatly and brought a smile to her face as she took in the sights.

The temple was a LOT different than what she remembered. There was no grief, no anger, no sadness caused by the war. Instead there was tranquility, happiness, and a calming aura in the area. There was also a strong feeling of hope in the area. As they continued to walk on, Y. Ahsoka could feel herself relaxing thanks to the positive emotions in the temple.

Her older self seemed to notice this, and grinned.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

A couple of younglings ran past them, laughing as they played, causing Y. Ahsoka's own happiness to increase greatly. She'd always adored younglings, and seeing them so happy was a great motivator.

"Yes. It's just like how the Temple would be if the Clone Wars never even started." Y. Ahsoka replied.

"And you can make that happen. Because in this future, the war is over."

That really got our little 'Soka's attention. The war? Over? How is that possible?!

"Ah, ah, ah! No spoilers!"

Looks like the older Ahsoka read the mind of her younger self once again, folks. And it seemed to annoy the heck out of her, if the tick marks on her head are any indication.

"We're here."

Young Ahsoka stopped glaring at her future self and gasped at what she saw. It was this huge dark blue lantern thing with two intricate handles on the sides, and light blue energy swirling around inside of it! It was about a good three feet taller than an average human, so it wasn't too big.

"What is that thing?" Y. Ahsoka asked.

"This is the Central Power Battery for the Blue Lantern Corps. It provides the Blue Lanterns with a place to recharge their rings when their energy is low. And now, it will provide you with power to protect the galaxy!"

Young Ahsoka looked like she wanted to question what her future self was trying to say. But before she could do that, a small blue ring flew out from the Central Battery and slipped itself onto her right index finger.

 **"Ahsoka Tano, we welcome you to the Blue Lantern Corps. Recite your oath and return to your timeline."**

Ahsoka could feel the hope burning brightly in the core of her being. Her eyes glowed white as she began to recite the oath that she could hear in her head.

"In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the war of light, look to the stars - FOR HOPE BURNS BRIGHT!"

And in a flash of blue light, our little 'Soka disappeared, returning to her own timeline where she was just about to wake up from her nap. The adult Ahsoka looked pleased at the results.

"Good luck, kid. I know that you'll see us through the war of light." she said to herself.

* * *

 _ **Now, I'd like your opinion as to who Ahsoka should fight when she first becomes a Blue Lantern. And I'm gonna try and update Samurai of Manyū next. Keyword: TRY.**_


End file.
